A Way Out
by Dildont
Summary: You can't leave me. Everybody leaves me. But not you, Bruce, please. Bruce…? -TS Rated M for suicide and character death. Prequel done, and replaced as the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**[Thanks to for helping me write this chapter!]**

After years of research, all-nighters, and gallons of coffee he drank, Bruce had finally found a way out. A way to end his own life at his will and this time the other guy won't be able to do anything about it. This was the freedom that Bruce had sought since the gamma ray incident. He'd be free from the constant anxiety and panic. But there was a problem, and that problem was named Tony Stark; the love of his life. Bruce was going to do this one of two ways; take his life away discretely or in the arms of his lover. He chose the latter.

Bruce walked up to the room that he and tony shared and leaned on the door frame. "Hey, Tony. Can you stay with me for today?" he asked, trying to keep an even tone.

Tony looked away from the mirror where he was fixing his hair and over towards his boyfriend. "Sorry babe, but I have a meeting, remember?" Tony said, eye brow raised, Bruce wasn't usually this forgetful. "I'll make it up to you when I get back alright?" Tony picked up his bag and put on his sunglasses as he strutted out of the room, planting a kiss on Bruce's cheek as he passed.

Bruce turned on his heel, taking hold on Tony's forearm. "I—um, so, when does it finish?"

"The meeting itself will be a couple of hours, but I won't be back until tomorrow. Gotta leave New York for this one. Why, what's up?"

"Tomorrow" Bruce repeated to himself mentally. He didn't know if he could hold out that long. "Oh, Well, I just don't want to be alone today. It feels l will float away if someone isn't here to hold me down."

Tony bent to the side, laying his bag down and made his way to where Bruce was standing. "It's only a day, Big Guy. I'll call you right after 'kay?" Tony said, admittedly, kind of confused as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the taller man.

Bruce knew that those 24 hours would feel like a million years to him, knowing that he was so close to the most wonderful escape he can possibly make. If only Tony could stay and didn't leave Bruce to spend this time alone. "Would you care if I disappeared?" Bruce's voice quietly shook.

"Nah', I'm only dating you for your rockin' booty." Tony joked. "No but really, what kind of question is that? Of course I would." Tony's watched beeped and he looked down to check the time. He really had to get going. "Babe, I'll get back as soon as possible alright? I gotta get going, but I love you. I'll talk to you later ok?" he said, smile on his face as he pressed his lips to Bruce's. He turned, picked up his bag and made his way to the elevator.

Touching his lips, Bruce savoured the last warmth that he was ever going to feel. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Not yet.

"Yeah, talk to you later."

Bruce forced a stiff smile to hide his sadness.

"I really love you Tony."

"Love you too babe!" Tony called, unknowingly for the last time as the elevator doors closed and took him down, and away from Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony? –BB

I am dreadfully sorry, Master Banner, but Master Stark is momentarily out of reach. May I ask the nature of this message? –J.A.R.V.I.S.

That's a little…hard to explain at the moment. Just, please let him know that I said goodbye and that I'm sorry for what I'm about to do –BB

Sir? I do hope you abstain from anything brash. Master Stark shall be available within the next half hour if it is not too urgent. –J.A.R.V.I.S.

It's…it's fine. I have to do this now, before the other guy stops me. Just, please tell him that I'm sorry…so sorry –BB

Bruce? Buddy listen, whatever you gotta do…don't. –TS

I'm sorry Tony…I can't, I just can't –BB

JARVIS patched me in through the international service boarders and stopped a meeting with the head Senator of the UN, I'm pretty sure I'm not texting you just to pussyfoot around the situation; what's up? –TS

I just, I never "got over it" like I said I did. I just thought that I couldn't…but knowing there is a way out… -BB

You're talking in circles; I'm not sure I understand. –TS

I…I found a way to do it…to die that is –BB

Christ…Bruce. Bruce talk to me, tell me what's going on, we can make this better –TS

I don't think we can –BB

I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry but, I just can't do this anymore. –BB

Please don't –TS

Please. –TS

You were the only real friend I've had since the whole Hulk thing you know. I can't thank you enough for that. –BB

God. I'm coming home now—I'm on the first flight back to New York and when I get back, we're gonna take the nicest, most exclusive vacation, just you and me –TS

Just, please forgive me Tony. –BB

I'll miss you –BB

I love you Tony. Goodbye –BB

No god please –TS

You can't leave me –TS

Everybody leaves me –TS

But not you, Bruce, please –TS

Bruce…? -TS


End file.
